


Winter's White

by RRediKON



Series: Seasons Changes [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A winter fic y’know, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, December-1, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hope it makes you warm tho <3, Love/Hate, M/M, No heavy angst tho but there is angst, Really detailed Smut I can't really tag it all, Sexy Fluff, Smut, This is meant to make everyone cozy, Winter oneshot, fluff is tooth rotten sweet, just sayin, winter au, yes there is such a thing in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/pseuds/RRediKON
Summary: In which Hanbin is addicted to warmth and Bobby being born as a natural furnace— except Hanbin can’t stand him for shit but always ending up somehow draped over him for heat.Just because he hated winter more...or so he said...
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Seasons Changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559401
Comments: 36
Kudos: 168





	Winter's White

**Author's Note:**

> [Sicentifically, Winter starts December 1 of each year, welcome the season with DoubleB <3]  
Before you proceed; enjoy all the curses and fucks lmao, take a shot with each one and you won’t be sober enough to finish this oneshot *cheers*

Hanbin took a swing of his drink, head buzzing already with the amount of alcohol he consumed, well? What were Saturday night parties about? Getting hammered and laid after a long draining week of lectures and blood-sucking assignments.

That motherfucker rich kid never got enough of these high-class parties; Chanwoo was it? Hanbin wouldn't give that much fuck about the said kid, he always got invited, countless people would ask him to come each weekend and what was he to refuse a good unconscious night?

Especially this particular weekend where he wanted nothing but smash his head with anything; fuck you Kim Bobby.

Anyone who would be looking at Hanbin would notice the scowl painting his features as he downed another shot.

He was called out of his lectures two times just past week because said fucking Kim Bobby wouldn’t stop annoying him for a god forsaken two hours.

As if the old snail of a teacher wasn’t torture enough he got a Bobby for a classmate.

Who was this girl again? Hanbin wasn't sober enough to enjoy her mouth kissing down his neck; he wanted to dance and so he grabbed her along with him to the crowd of desperate college kids trying to mend along to the beat plastering within the massive double volume living room.

He wasn't aware of the night, already felt like vomiting when he swayed or more like pumped his head to the music, what headache? He didn't know that it was more of a drill underneath his skull and he found himself by the toilet bowl getting out whatever he had over lunch that day.

Okay, it wasn't just fucking Bobby but he failed a subject and he had to retake an exam by next week and him sure as fuck wasn't ecstatic about rereading that shit over again.

He might as well go search for Junhoe to drive him back to their dorm but said guy probably got some girl widespread underneath him in one of the many rooms on this floor.

He wished Jinhwan tagged along but said fuck was a nerd getting out of his head for his graduation thesis.

He wasn’t about to lie and say he wouldn’t be too, but that won’t happen for another two years so to hell with it for now.

He was getting comfortable on the bathroom floor, it was heated and he hated cold so it came as a bonus, what would anyone say if they found him lying on the floor like a starfish?

He hoped he locked the door, did he?

His eyes were too heavy to bother and look up but he did, why did he? His eyes were blurred and dizzy he averted them and returned to his serene state of self-meditation on the bathroom tiles, seriously it was warmer than anybody he slept with throughout this icy winter.

He wanted to take this bathroom home, Hanbin flipped on his side to crawl over it, he felt sleepy he wanted to pass out even though he probably smelled like garbage and his clothes dirty as fuck. Eww.

Hanbin crept to the expensive glass bathtub, he wasn’t functioning properly when he slipped over his feet and fell there.

He used his feet to nudge the faucet and hot water fell on him, he hummed in delight as he sunk within; why couldn't all his days be this warm? He really hated winter, hated feeling cold.

Water kept pouring and the sound was so calming along the steam fogging the room, Hanbin felt so content even his headache subsided a bit and he started to drop under the blanket of sleep.

His eyes getting heavier and heavier more by the minutes he wasn’t aware when water started to slip over the edge to pool the floor but Hanbin was far gone, passed out and wet in his clothes, drowning more and more in the water.

Hanbin was out.

The room quiet except the sounds of the muted music behind closed door and the running water, and then there was a screech of a girl and the door being bust out open, said girl yelled in horror when she saw the whitish hand stuck out of the bathtub with all the water flooding down to the hallway.

It was already a crowd when someone pushed amongst them to pass through, Bobby stood there pale and frightened.

He froze for a couple seconds trying to comprehend someone probably drowned in the bathtub before he sprinted on impulse to pull however was there in the water.

Hanbin.

_Kim Hanbin._

Bobby felt panic numbing his endings, he couldn’t hear anything over his deafened ears or his hands when they pulled drowned Hanbin above scalding water, when did he get in it? He didn’t even feel the wetness soaking his clothes, his whole body shook with dread when he picked him up and laid him over the swamped marble floor.

Chanwoo, the owner of the house arrived soon, Bobby couldn't make any of the noises out there or what his friend was yelling, his ears were statically buzzing as he tried to beat over Hanbin's chest.

Everyone was out then, he leaned down to breath air into the purple lips, holding pale face with two trembling hands, he yelled at him to wake up but he didn’t.

Bobby was then pushed back by his friends, he looked up at them with distorted vision, could barely make out Yunhyeong and Donghyuk’s presence and Chanwoo was there keeping his body under control because Bobby was shaking madly.

Hanbin was dead.

Dead.

De—

Or maybe not.

The next morning within the same household, specifically Chanwoo’s master bedroom, there laid Hanbin under many layers of soft blankets with a change of dry clothes that probably belonged to one of the rich boys.

Hanbin woke up feeling warm and content, dammit the blankets felt so fluffy and cozy, he buried deeper within them.

So what happened last night?

Hanbin couldn’t remember exactly but the fact it felt so good, like his soul left his body to wander around freely for a while.

“Finally waky?” Hanbin couldn’t recognize the voice but when he peeked with one eye that was definitely the charming senior Yunhyeong of their college. Great.

Where was he again?

“Morning?” Hanbin didn’t know what to say when he sat up, big fat mistake; his headache kicked headstrong and he groaned out loud, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes in the hope it would tranquil some of it a little notch but then came the light chuckle of said boy in the room.

“Here, knew you would have it this bad.” Yunhyeong offered him a tray of food along with some pills, probably worked miracles with hangovers because Hanbin felt amazing soon after, or as amazing as he could get when a certain someone kicked the door open not so fucking gently and Hanbin growled instantly at the presence.

Bobby stood there in front of him fuming in pure fury and Hanbin for a second wondered what got the man’s panties in a twist.

So here was the original story.

He and said fuming man never got along, or Hanbin was sure he hated his guts.

Bobby was the mister popular of their college and so was Hanbin, despite having the same reputation, Hanbin was much different than him.

While Bobby was the Casanova who got in the pants of every possible human out there in their campus over his simple playful smiles and few flirty words, Hanbin was the opposite.

In this generation, it seemed people liked pinning over grumpy quiet people and that was Kim Hanbin.

Even though he didn’t give a fuck about charming anyone, people still wanted him, for what though?

He didn’t know but too bad for them he was picky; he still slept around but according to his out of this world preferences.

For example, were you warm? Most people weren’t warm enough for his taste he had to decline.

Also on a random side note, fuck Bobby for being the natural furnace he had always searched for and wanted but nope; he wouldn’t date that asshole filled STD bitch not even in hell.

He despised him to the moon and back and Hanbin wasn’t exactly subtle about it, he made sure said man knew about that so fucking well.

Like right now y’know.

When Bobby was furiously going over him almost getting himself dead yesterday because of his absurd addiction to warmth— hold on wait, what? He did?

“You might as well left me there, I wouldn’t hope for a much better death,” Hanbin said nonchalantly and said man almost lunged forward to strangle him; poor Yunhyeong had to hold on to that ball of fire while Hanbin casually munched on the food he was bigheartedly offered.

It was a bit too fancy for him, might as well enjoy the gifts of life, he just went through death it seemed y’know?

“Cool down Bob just a little.” Yunhyeong tried his luck with him but Bobby eyed him ridiculously “Look at that asshole!” Bobby pointed at him but he totally ignored him, the hot chocolate was so good Hanbin almost moaned at the taste.

"He almost died yesterday on m- on us and he is acting like it is fuckin' nothing!" Hanbin couldn't pick up on whatever Yunhyeong whispered back in his ears there for Bobby to turn around and take a couple of calming breaths and Hanbin eyed him curiously while still munching on his sandwich, Bobby rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Did he not get sleep? Nah Hanbin not the details for you, fuck Bobby.

“Wear some fucking thick clothes next time instead of drowning yourself in scalding water fuckface!” What? Well, Bobby was out of the door before he could make any sense of it.

So you wondering why Hanbin hates his guts?

Because Bobby was basically; a walking STD, a fuckboy, and said fuckboy always wanted to get in his pants.

Hanbin hated it; hated the fact Bobby took it upon himself to have his dick in his ass as if he was some challenge to achieve, another name to scratch off his list.

Hanbin was the only person who refused his services and that got him on his tail, Hanbin wasn’t about to get called one of Bobby’s sluts for a fuck-_warm_-night.

The more Bobby seek him out the more he hated him, if only he was sincere with his cheap pickup lines or his attentions Hanbin would have had a living blanket by now but Bobby was an absolute asshole and Hanbin wasn’t about to be used and thrown aside easily that way.

Might as well he held on to some of his dignity after that drunken night where he almost caved in.

Who would blame him though? It was so fucking cold that New Year’s eve and Bobby’s abnormally warm body pressed all over him was… y’know… a _guiltily_ pleasing feeling.

Side note; the freaking wall was cold as fuck against his back but well, Bobby was a heater in the form of a real jaw-dropping young man.

Fuck.

Did he owe Bobby something for saving his life? Hanbin ignored the thoughts as fast as they occurred.

❄

❅

❆

Week started again and the cycle continued where Bobby and he shared those annoying looks whenever their eyes met somewhere, why half his lectures had Bobby in them and why was Bobby sitting in front of his table in the cafeteria? The world shouldn't be that small, Hanbin rolled his eye when Bobby winked at him. Fuckboy in its true form.

Now that he was noticing, that Jisoo girl lingered too long for a casual fling, Hanbin didn’t want to stare when he was supposed to eat his lunch before his next draining lecture but there he was watching the pair laugh together probably over something stupid Bobby said because to his wide reliable knowledge, everything that boy says is dumb or filthy as fuck so he knew better.

Still, he kept watching, it wasn’t like Bobby would notice he was staring anyway, not when he had that queen bee almost scooting on his lap, they were in campus grounds, have some decency.

Hanbin wanted to scowl but then Yunhyeong and Donghyuk joined the pair and he had to avert his eyes back to his abandoned food, now cold and unappetizing. And they wonder why he was 24/7 grumpy.

Junhoe, his savior finally showed up and Hanbin thanked whatever god that was looking upon him, a smile finally shined across his gloomy features because who was he kidding? Who wouldn’t smile when there is Junhoe’s gummy smile? Man owned the thing called a smile.

He noticed Bobby’s eyes on him and he immediately mirrored it with a scowled, before Junhoe could sit he pushed him away “What the fuck dude?” Junhoe looked confused, almost dropped the food because of the push.

“Go sit in front of me, that annoying fuck is there.” Junhoe was the one to roll his eyes this time “You still in that dumb tag game, just fuck around and get it over with.” Junhoe completely blocked the view and he was finally content. 

“Over my dead body.” Hanbin picked at Junhoe’s food to receive an annoyed look back but Junhoe let him be either way “Well, you practically died few days ago.” Hanbin almost smacked his head, talking about that weekend, Hanbin found himself peering over Junhoe’s shoulder to look at his said ‘rescuer’

“Remind me again why I’m sitting here?” Junhoe mocked him and Hanbin immediately shrunk back when Bobby caught him staring, fuck.

Hanbin expected lunch break would go per usual with just him and Junhoe bickering, but there he had Bobby’s friend, Donghyuk at their table.

And if he didn’t hear wrong, his friend and Bobby’s friend kind of fucked and here was Donghyuk being adorably whipped for Junhoe who was acting cranky because he didn’t want to show he was also whipped back.

Why didn’t he know about this until just now?

Hanbin sent Junhoe an offended look before he smiled in sickeningly sweet way at Donghyuk.

“So you dating?” Hanbin said overly cheerfully in a not really concealed fake way, Junhoe fumbled with his words but Donghyuk confidently took Junhoe’s hand in his to thread their hands under the table, Donghyuk turned to look at Junhoe but Junhoe refused to meet his eyes “Well, I dun’ mind getting fucked by him again.” Hanbin choked on nothing and Junhoe’s ears were literally red.

"You don't ask for it this way." Junhoe squeezed his hand along the light scolding and Donghyuk returned it with rather an adorable cheeky smile, Junhoe couldn't for the life of him hold it back when he kissed him over the lips and Hanbin covered his eyes.

“Fuck guys, its barely afternoon why hurt me, my eyeeees they burrrnnnn.” Hanbin whined out loud, great; now he was stuck with whipped boyfriends for the rest of this cold semester.

So much for your single life Hanbin.

He needed to get laid, fuck this.

How long since he last had a fun night?

Fuck you Bobby.

❄

❅

❆

Next weekend Hanbin didn’t bother with the party even when Junhoe took his soon-to-be-boyfriend with him, he tried tagging him along, Hanbin still refused, felt extra cold with all the snow coating the grounds outside his dorm room.

He crawled under his many blankets, throwing couple thick jackets more on top but he still shivered, this week would definitely be hard to get by. Cold… Hanbin shivered once more.

❄

❅

❆

Hanbin was at the bathrooms when a Bobby entered the shared space; what to expect from Hanbin? He scowled at him through the mirror as he washed his hands.

“Tight jeans today?” a vein popped in Hanbin’s head at the flirty tone of his husky voice, calm Hanbin calm “What? Can’t keep your eyes off my legs?” Hanbin quirked an eyebrow at him through the reflective surface “Won’t open them for you dun bother.” He hated how the sound of Bobby’s laugh was beautiful, Bobby didn’t deserve preserving such a genuine thing.

“Well, let me appreciate that tight ass a bit, winter been dry as fuck with your ridiculous oversized wool shirts.” Hanbin fought the blush trying to creep up his face as he turned his back to busy himself with drying his hands.

“You can only dream about tasting it.” He retorted despite his inner shambles, fuck you Bobby.

“I already do.” _fuck. _Hanbin went quiet at that.

“Your clothes aren’t as thick today, they said a snowstorm will hit later,” Bobby said and Hanbin turned around to try and exit the place but Bobby was leaning over the door with his dark jeans and black sweater.

“Move.” Hanbin met his eyes in a stern look, much better than caving into his fake advances.

“Get home early.” Bobby offered him one of his charming lazy smiles before he stepped aside to let him out.

What was it with acting like he cared?

Hanbin laid a hand over his chest, quiet down heartbeats, he is far away now, all these for a fuck night, he doesn't care about me and neither all of you.

❄

❅

❆

Remind him again why he went to the library today specifically? Oh, his exam retake next Monday.

Hanbin overlooked the clock and by the time he snapped it was late at night, close to eight pm and Hanbin cursed himself out loud.

Another curse fell off his mouth when he stepped outside and freezing winds rocked him back off his feet and he curled over himself instantly, remembering Bobby warning him about the snowstorm and he whined, he already began to feel the numbness at the tip of his nose and fingers.

He really couldn’t stand cold, too much.

He tried to walk towards the bus stop but then realized he missed the last one, fuck fuck fuck.

He returned to stand behind the glass walls of the entrance, Hanbin crouched down to hold on to as much heat as possible while he watched the snow cascade down in messy waves, shivering down to his bones, Hanbin picked his phone to call Junhoe.

Bless the no service signal glaring back at him.

Hanbin didn't have a choice but wait for the snow to subside so he could walk back to the dorms, but as the time moved on, he couldn't feel his cheeks and basically his whole face, he shivered continuously as he blew air over his hands through the oversized sleeves.

It didn’t do much really, he left a message for Junhoe in case he received it somehow and spent the rest of it watching with hazy eyes the snow hit so strong, he bet next day classes would be canceled.

He wanted to go back home, he wanted to run a hot shower, maybe cower to Jinhwan because he was the warmest person he could get at this time.

He wanted warmth so bad.

Hanbin almost dozed off on his crawled form, time passed he didn’t bother much with it, he couldn’t feel his body, he really couldn’t he was shaking madly.

A freezing breeze snapped him out of his drowsiness and he cried out loud because of it, curled more on himself to hide from it but then he heard that familiar voice.

“Hanbin?” Bobby?

Hanbin looked up at the man in front of him, Hanbin was pale white with adorably red nose and cheeks and he was quivering intensely with chattering teeth.

Hanbin wasn’t functioning by then when he stumbled on his feet to throw himself at the worried man in front of him.

Fuck their usual spitefulness he could do anything for some heat right now, he buried himself in Bobby's chest, minutes tremors ran throughout his body as he hunted for Bobby's abnormal high body temperature.

Bobby opened his buffy jacket so Hanbin would be able to slide his arms underneath and he did and wrapped them around Bobby’s waist, Bobby folded him with said jacket, basically both wearing it now.

"Told you to get home early," Bobby whispered over his hair, rocking them both back and forth and Hanbin didn't want to bother with anything because the heat seeping through his body was magical it felt unreal, he rubbed his face over Bobby's shoulder to warm his frozen face and Bobby chuckled at the gesture.

“Be quiet, you only getting this hug ‘cause I’m fucking freezing.” Hanbin’s words were muffled by Bobby’s knitted shirt but still, Bobby picked on them “Wonder about that.”

“Just shut up and let me use you.” Hanbin squeezed him tighter, they might as well be considered molded together by then.

“Nah, I refuse then.” Bobby cheekily pushed him away but the way Hanbin immediately latched onto him again caused Bobby to break out in laughter, Hanbin felt more heat cruise him at the beautiful sound, didn’t notice when he hummed in contentment.

“Storm won’t decrease for another hour, let’s sit down for now,” Bobby said as he dragged Hanbin with him so they could sit and lean on the wall.

“We aren’t friends now you know,” Hanbin grumbled, still refusing to let go or pull his face off Bobby’s chest, why did Bobby have to smell so freakin’ heavenly? Fuck.

“Yeah yeah I know." Bobby sat down and that came in pairs with Hanbin getting down with him, Hanbin wasn't that much aware in his content state that he was crawled over Bobby's lap and wrapped by him, it felt too good for his rational mind to function.

Bobby still had his arms around his back and they felt so good with how big and heavy they were and Hanbin let his weight sag as he leaned his cheek on Bobby’s shoulder, almost falling asleep when he nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck.

“How did you know I’m here?” Hanbin mumbled sleepily and Bobby hummed, rubbing his back and it felt so fucking warm it was magical “Junhoe is kinda stuck with Donghyuk and told me to come get you.”

Thanks, Junhoe; he didn’t know he meant it or nah, maybe a little?

Hanbin let a faint response back as he started to surrender to the haze of warmth and grogginess, he wanted to pass out.

Hanbin woke up next at his dorm, how and when he got there? He was still to figure it out, did Bobby carry him all the way back?

Well, the buffy warm jacket was still in his room two weeks later.

It was too warm Hanbin didn’t find it in himself to return it, maybe when winter subsides a bit?

It was almost New Years'.

❄

❅

❆

Another party of Chanwoo’s, and another night of Hanbin getting himself trashed; how he realized that?

Currently he had a Bobby kissing him like no tomorrow against the wall, hiking his legs around Bobby’s waist, he was moaning throatily because dammit Bobby’s kisses were as much scorching as his whole body temperature and Hanbin trembled as he tried holding on to Bobby’s shirt, or maybe that was Bobby’s curls he was clutching that hard onto?

Did he mention he was dripping wet? No not that kind of wet; I mean, he was soaked from head to toe?

Okay so let’s rewind a little back, how did they end up in Chanwoo’s bedroom eating each other’s faces?

Here was how it happened.

Hanbin made the mistake of arriving at the party wearing Bobby's buffy jacket, that was a grave mistake he still didn't know how he committed, was he finally catching up to Junhoe's stupidity? That must definitely be the case because he was now hiding the jacket away and remaining in his thin knitted wool shirt.

Said shirt did nothing to warm him up it was as good as being naked to be honest.

He was damn freezing, also tempted to say fuck it all and go wear the jacket he hid in one of the many bathrooms out there in their current host mansion.

No drink warmed him up and each body he grabbed wasn’t as warm as he desired and he was about to head out to run himself another hot tub but Bobby caught him in the bathroom after two minutes of soaking himself in the hot water.

Bobby was practically freaking out about him as he tried to pull him out of the water.

“What the fuck with you and fuckin’ hot tubs?!” Bobby’s holds on his forearms were bruising and it was the first time he got to witness said boy that angry, he should be a tad bit scared but he was cold and shivering, plus a good amount of alcohol replacing his blood so he didn’t know what to do but hold onto himself to rub some heat into his body, wet clothes already freezing him.

“…’m c-coldd…” Hanbin whimpered faintly and Bobby hurried to grab towels and wrap them around him but nothing could be salvaged from his heavy wet clothes sticking to his skin.

“Why the fuck your clothes are this light today? You can’t fucking stand cold for shit.” Bobby fretted and Hanbin almost cried out when someone opened the door and winds hit him, he almost cowered into Bobby but he was kind of aware he was dripping from head to toe.

Also, he wasn’t about to tell Bobby he came with his jacket and he had to hide it.

Hanbin didn’t want to return it yet.

It was the warmest piece in his closet currently.

Fuck no he won’t return it.

Bobby dragged him out, curses fell his lips all the way until they reached a rather concealed room, or the furthest possible from anyone’s reach.

Bobby got them into the dim-lit room, told him to wait while he searched for clothes but Hanbin was shaking madly, teeth chattering he was about to crawl on the floor.

Hanbin didn't hear Bobby calling him, he had the man try to lift him and Hanbin looked up with the most unguarded stares, lips as pale as his skin.

The big hand around his wrist was so warm against his freezing skin.

Hanbin wasn’t sober enough to think it twice when he threw himself at Bobby, he whimpered as he buried his face in the crook of Bobby’s neck and he really wasn’t intended on kissing said neck but his lips were cold and Bobby’s skin was so hot so he did what any drunk boy would do in his place, he mouthed at Bobby’s neck, he needed warmth only but why was he sucking skin that hungrily?

Bobby gritted his teeth, he tried keeping it together but lost it when Hanbin’s tongue licked just under his jaw, he couldn't resist when he pushed Hanbin against the wall, so rough Hanbin grunted when his back hit the surface but then there was Bobby kissing him intensely he couldn't keep up on his already unsteady feet.

Also, Bobby's body felt so good against his own.

But clothes were in the way, Hanbin wanted skin on skin, wanted that direct heat he was clawing at Bobby’s clothes to peel them off.

Did he realize he was making out with Bobby?

Probably not. Maybe?

Bobby was mouthing over his neck, grazing the skin with teeth and Hanbin moaned softly, “C-Cold… B-Bobby ‘m cold…” Hanbin whined and Bobby’s fingers dug his skin, groaned at the neediness in Hanbin’s small voice he pulled back barely to take off Hanbin’s wet shirt and his own to press their naked bodies together, Hanbin sighed contently at the warmth, hands never stilling as they ran across every possible skin of Bobby.

“Fuck Hanbin fuck I can’t—” Bobby didn’t complete the words as he buried a tongue in Hanbin’s mouth, plush lips felt so good on his own, especially when they produced such noises, Bobby had to wrap his arms around Hanbin’s back to keep them close.

“More wan’ more B-Bobby please— ahh!” Hanbin gasped when Bobby hiked him up and wrapped his legs around his naked torso, Hanbin threw his head back on the wall when Bobby’s thick tongue ran along his throat, it felt so damn good Hanbin was withering in his arms.

Bobby’s throaty sounds were the hottest Hanbin ever heard and he clawed at his hair, clutching hard to bring said lips over his because he wanted to kiss them so badly, he wanted them desperately.

Another gasp fell off Hanbin's mouth when Bobby grind over his hardened cock, then dragged a moan when Bobby favored him with another hard grind "F-Fuck Bobby… hngg… it feels so g-good…”

“I know it does I know… but it will feel much better soon,” Bobby breathed above his ear and the hoarse stranded voice made him tremble “I’m just warming you up.” Bobby kissed his sensitive ear, Hanbin moaned once again, he could make out the smirk of Bobby’s lips pressed to his skin and he groaned.

“Wall ‘s c-cold…” Hanbin buried his face in Bobby’s neck, murmured the words weakly “I’ve got you.” Bobby laid a kiss on his head before he took hold of Hanbin’s body, hand around his back and the other under his ass when he carried him to the massive king-sized bed.

Bobby threw him on the sheets and dragged the wet jeans with his underwear, Hanbin shivered when cold air hit him, he whined as he reached grapy hands towards Bobby, said man was lost in a daze, staring at him with pure lust and Hanbin grunted "C'mere I'm fuckin' f-freezing." Bobby snapped out of it when he crawled on top of him, covering Hanbin's naked body with his warm one "I'm here…" Bobby whispered over his neck and Hanbin sighed contently.

“Why you gotta be so darn warm d-dammit ahh…” Hanbin grunted when Bobby rubbed against his exposed cock, “If you weren’t you would be dreaming about fucking m-me…” Bobby chuckled at the usual Hanbin making an appearance back.

“Sure about that boy?” Hanbin gasped when Bobby dragged both hands across his chest, rubbing his hardened nibbles at the same time and he panted at the sensitivity of them.

“God, you look so gorgeous.” Bobby breathed out at the panting mess underneath him, “You gonna come just like that without even me touching you.”

“Do that and I’m out of this room right now.” Hanbin wrapped his legs around his waist to push him down against him, “Take your fucking jeans already fuckface.” Definitely, the usual Hanbin was back.

Bobby laughed but did as told, Hanbin wasn’t ready for the raw touch of their dicks, Bobby’s felt heavy and much more hot, full, Hanbin wonder how his cum would taste like but all that got out of him were irrepressible moans as Bobby tortured him with his nibbles, hot tongue lapping his hardened nub felt just as amazing Hanbin had to fist the mattress to contain himself and not thrash underneath.

It’s been a while since he got laid by a man, it felt raw and intense.

Hanbin’s sight was hazy as Bobby kissed his skin, touched him with calloused hands, sucked bruises over his body; Hanbin normally hated these but… b-but fuck if they didn’t feel incredible when Bobby did them, rough and wet and hot, just insanely pleasuring.

Hanbin was so out of it he yelped when Bobby’s finger pressed against his hole, “f-fuck Bobby easy there…hnggg—ahh!" Hanbin arched off the bed when said finger slipped into him easily, when did Bobby lube his hand even?

Hanbin moaned throatily, god it felt amazing to be fingered after such a long time, Hanbin clenched around Bobby’s finger when he moved it inside him with ease “m-more put i-in more…” Hanbin writhed and Bobby complied, got one of Hanbin’s legs above his shoulder to spread him wider and Hanbin should feel embarrassed by the hungry stare of Bobby’s pouring into his ass but when he laid a feather kiss on his thigh Hanbin felt his heart leap up in his chest and he immediately shut his eyes.

Too much affection for a fuck night.

"When was the last time you got something up this hole?" Bobby asked as he thrust another finger in, Hanbin wanted to retort with something snarky like 'mind your own fucking hole' but instead he was keening, trying to still his hips and not rut his ass on the two fingers spreading him open.

“Hmm?” Bobby was doing it on purpose when he slowed the movement and Hanbin whined, totally winded “a-awhile… long while dammit— hngg fuck you Bobby just f-fuck more in…” Hanbin wasn’t even embarrassed he was just desperate and horny because he gave himself to Bobby after such long time he might as well enjoy most of it also Bobby’s fingers felt so fucking good rubbing him inside he wanted more.

“Figured, it is so tight, wanna stretch it well so it won’t tear when I pound into you.” Hanbin almost cried when Bobby slide in another finger, moving them agonizingly slow it was too much “gonna fuck you so hard... so fuckin’ hard Hanbin _you will cry for me_.” Bobby gritted the words dangerously and Hanbin’s chest heaved rigidly as he tried to relax and breath but Bobby was a tease, wiping his sharp looks into a witty smile as he watched him struggle to hold it together.

“Got it mister n-now I’m gonna fucking leave if you keep this shit u-up ahhh—!” Hanbin inhaled sharply when Bobby shut him up with a good deep thrust of his fingers, meeting that particular sensitive spot, it got tears at the corner of Hanbin’s eyes as he fisted the sheets tight, gasps so audible out of his swollen lips “say what again?” Bobby taunted him but fuck Hanbin didn’t even remember what the fuck he said, not when Bobby was fingering him relentlessly.

Hanbin thought that was unbearable enough but then he felt wetness coating his dick and slithering down between the crack of his ass, he yelped but it was only Bobby pouring lube over him way too generously Hanbin groaned at the laugh the man let out.

“You find this the right time for your childish antics?” Hanbin rasped out, tried to roll his eyes when Bobby hummed happily “Yup.” Bobby beamed at him as he laid another kiss on his leg, dragged the skin cheekily when he bit on it before securing it more firmly on his shoulder.

Hanbin thought he could have some breath but he didn’t expect Bobby to finger him with four, he thought he saw white when Bobby did so suddenly, caught him off-guard he cried so loud as he thrashed under the touch but then Bobby had his big warm palm wrapped around his throbbing dick to avert the pain and dammit Hanbin’s hips couldn’t still, not when Bobby pounded his ass with four fingers many and pumped his slicked dick.

God it felt amazing Hanbin didn’t realize he was moaning like a pornstar, all the while Bobby was staring at him intensely, eyes hooded and lust clouded as he watched him come undone so good, so beautifully, flushed red over white glistening skin, crying and thrashing and begging to be fucked more and more and more until he was coming while sobbing Bobby’s name repeatedly over and over again.

Hanbin got cum all over his stomach and chest, some even getting caught on his chin but he was out of it, trying to hold on some air in.

Hanbin was in the ultimate state of euphoria, his orgasm hit him so hard so intense he couldn’t still if not for Bobby holding his quivering body down, groaned when Bobby pulled his fingers out of him, he still wanted the fullness to remain a bit more.

He felt spent, totally fucked out and sensitive, he inhaled shakily when Bobby hovered above him and settled between his legs but then he was lapping the cum off his skin with his tongue and Hanbin moaned, for once he felt embarrassed and overly exposed in front of Bobby.

He laid vulnerable and covered in cum underneath him, watched him licked every drop, off his chin and down some on his chest and when he teasingly took his nub between his teeth and ran his wet tongue over it Hanbin cried, Bobby rubbed both hands on each side of his waist to tranquil him a bit, the cries turned to whimpers, Hanbin was holding him around his back with weak arms.

"I like how your body's temperature matches mine right now," Bobby whispered over his flaming skin, humming lightly and Hanbin trembled, his heart so loud and frantic he bet Bobby could feel it underneath his lips.

“You warm enough hmm?” Bobby littered his tummy with kisses after kisses and Hanbin couldn’t form a coherent reply “…em… ‘m warm…” Hanbin whispered faintly and Bobby took the kisses way more down, hands at his hips now and Hanbin found his own holding his curls feebly, barely there.

Bobby was kissing wherever his lips laid, it was so tender yet Hanbin kept shivering at every touch, he was way too sensitive for this, not when Bobby stuck two fingers into his wet hole, Hanbin moaned on top of him, back arching off the bed he had to hold on to Bobby’s hair tight, receiving a grunt back, especially when Bobby took his head into his mouth and sucked at the cum dripping Hanbin couldn’t breathe, his chest heaved up and down in jagged inhales and exhales, his whole body felt like a torch.

Bobby hummed as he let his dick off with a pop before he trailed his tongue down along his shaft and over his balls and he sucked them wet and sloppy Hanbin had to let go of his hair to bite on his hand, his other one was gripping the sheets so tight, trying so hard not to yell when Bobby licked his way down to prod at his rim all the while fingers still buried in him.

Bobby pulled his fingers out to hold Hanbin’s thighs up so he could have more access and he was mouthing at his pink hole, Hanbin’s suppressed loud gasps spurring Bobby on more and more he buried his face in his smooth rounded ass cheeks as he purposefully sucked audibly, Hanbin kept squirming but Bobby’s big palms holding his thighs were enough to keep him still.

The flesh under his palms felt so soft Bobby couldn’t help when he bit it rather unintentionally hard and Hanbin cried with a loud fuck “you gonna eat me for real now or what?” Hanbin intended for a scowl but it came out as breathy words.

“Sorry,” Bobby respired against the spot with a feather kiss “just looked delicious couldn’t control myself.” Hanbin groaned at that, stubbornly squeezed Bobby between his thighs and Bobby laughed “I don’t mind being choked by them.” And that got him a smack from speechless Hanbin, poor guy was too winded to get any words out.

“J-Just get it over with… ‘m hard a-again…” Hanbin let him loose and Bobby thanked him with another kiss just beside his dick, sucking skin when he buried his face there.

“But… what if I want this to… to last all night hmm?” Bobby rubbed his cheek obscenely over his dick, darting his tongue out to lick it messily and Hanbin moaned so loud at the scene, had to throw his head back on the soft pillows.

“S-Stop being a bitch and fuck me already.” Except the words weren’t as rough as they sounded, more like a whine and Bobby teasingly grazed the head of his dick with teeth before licking the cum leaking, not wasting any bit of it.

Bobby was definitely enjoying the unreachable Hanbin all undone underneath him, there was a searing pride coursing through him and he felt obligated to make the memory last a lifelong in Hanbin's head.

And so he did when he returned to eat Hanbin’s ass, spreading him out with his thumps before thrusting his tongue in, had to grip Hanbin tight to keep him still, but then he thought why not let loose a bit and Hanbin was fucking himself on Bobby’s face.

The noises Hanbin was making were desperate and Bobby was surprised when Hanbin came again, didn’t expect it but Hanbin was shaking and whimpering faintly it tugged wickedly at his chest, especially when he lifted his eyes and Hanbin was shying away from him, as if embarrassed he had come so fast and unnoticed, Bobby fought the urge to coo at him, rubbing his hands on his legs to calm him down a little, it was too much of an endearing sight.

The beauty splayed in front of him, Bobby had to climb on top of him, tried to be as close as possible to tranquil the shaking mess he made, Bobby was nosing at his chest with delicate touches of lips, moving up to nuzzle his neck but the shaking only picked up, Hanbin still refused to show his face behind his hands.

Bobby felt the ache in his heart, a painful twist in his guts at the view of trembling lips under the small hands covering Hanbin’s face, Bobby was kissing those hands, took them in his and he kissed them each finger with closed eyes, teasingly biting one into his mouth as he opened his eyes to meet Hanbin’s dazed glossy ones.

Flushed cheeks and bitten lips, Bobby lost it when he leaned down to take Hanbin by the mouth, Hanbin whimpered and Bobby returned it with a throaty moan, it jolted Hanbin like a livewire he gasped, Bobby licked his tongue in and the kiss transpired to something more maddening Hanbin arched off the bed to press his body to Bobby’s, hands dragging awful nail marks across his broad back and Bobby held his waist tight, thrust the same time he pulled Hanbin’s hips up and Bobby swallowed the cry in the kiss.

Hanbin at that time was delirious, didn’t know if his body could handle another round, could he come again? How would he even take Bobby’s dick fucking him when he was already that much sensitive and fucked out?

The thoughts made him nervous and he was panicking, his breathing irregular and his heart frantic, Bobby seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil and he littered him with everything opposite rough, gentle and soft touches of hands and lips, Bobby was shushing him, the vibrations of his husky voice moving through their pressed chests got Hanbin unreasonably calm despite his body being awfully overwhelmed.

Hanbin realized for the next fifteen to twenty minutes, Bobby was just laying on top of him, his weight more grounding than heavy and he was playfully toying with him, Hanbin was pouting but Bobby was cheekily looking down at him, their eyes never broke the stare even when Bobby slyly stole kisses from him, nothing escalating more than a touch of lips or brushes of noses.

It was endearing, Bobby’s smiles, Bobby’s arms on each side caging him in and keeping some of his weight off, hands by his head, fiddling with his sensitive ears and Hanbin was scowling at him but Bobby beamed as he nuzzled his jaw, kissing it in a way Hanbin didn’t know how to describe it.

It was perfect, the moment was so perfect that both didn't need any words just sharing space and air between was enough, Hanbin thought he would spend eternity staring into those eyes if he could.

If he could.

He was absentmindedly playing at the damp hair on Bobby’s nape, still wanted the serenity of the moment to last longer but something shifted when the kiss turned to Bobby slowly darting his tongue out to run it over his lips, both still staring into each other’s hazy eyes even when Hanbin willingly parted his lips and met Bobby’s tongue halfway out, the languid slow motion was addictive and so sensual, Hanbin didn’t want any sound to break the quiet moment but he let a soft moan slip him.

Bobby's reaction was pressing him more to the bed with his whole weight, Hanbin couldn't ignore their dicks pressed tightly in between but Bobby's moan was a killer, loud and raspy and so fucking desperate and when Bobby told him ‘wanna fuck you, need to fuck you so bad ahh’ Hanbin lost it.

“Please Bobby please pleas—ahh!” Hanbin didn’t know if he could handle it as he begged unconsciously until Bobby silenced him with a hard grind got him crying like a fucked out bitch.

"Gonna fuck you Hanbin fuck you so good…" Bobby rasped out "fuck you so hard you won't remember just my name." Hanbin cried and Bobby mouthed at his lips, pulled them in when he sucked so harshly.

Hanbin never thought he would ever get hard three times in a raw but here he was trying to grind over Bobby’s because he was fucking dripping again, hips thrusting up, the way Bobby wasn’t even restricting him, meeting his thrusts back with much stronger ones almost brutal, the bed was creaking with the wildness of it.

“God Bobby—! I can’t—”

“Yes you can and you will take me all the way in, so deep you would feel full as fuck.” And Bobby shoved three fingers up his ass, Hanbin keened, body shook as Bobby fingered him nothing less than merciless, Hanbin felt the tears hanging to his lashes as he arched off the bed, thrashed wildly, hands pulled the sheets off the bed when he tried to keep control.

“Please pleahnggg— p-please Bobby! Please too much too m-much— ahhh!” even though he was screaming too much, he was still rutting down on the fingers within him, his head screaming too much but his body wanted more, much more, wanted Bobby’s dick in him “not until I fill your ass with my cum.” Bobby rasped filthily as he pulled his fingers out rather fast it got Hanbin whimpering as he clenched on nothingness.

Next Hanbin had was Bobby distracting him with a searing kiss his yell was muffled when Bobby buried his dick deep in him.

So thick so hot so slick, the stretch was harsh but dammit he could swear he could feel Bobby’s dick throbbing inside him, he squeezed hard over it, motion got Bobby moaning lusciously as he let Hanbin’s mouth off.

And then he was pounding into him repeatedly too deep and so forcefully Hanbin’s gasps were muted, fuck it felt too much yet so good Hanbin thought he was seriously about to black out but Bobby’s voice snapped him back when he ordered him to meet his eyes and he didn’t know why he felt obligated to follow the words, he did and dammit he resorted to everything within him not to come at the undone looks of Bobby.

The drops of sweat clinging to the ends of his messy bangs, the jagged breathes, the bitten grunts and his abnormally hot skin underneath his palms, but the stare Bobby was looking at him with, the lust, the brash desire, like he wanted more much more of him even when he was having all of him.

Hanbin felt chained under his eyes, his own were blurred and watery but still, he grounded himself by taking in Bobby as he fucked him from deep to deeper, it was just the way Bobby rolled his hips and snapped them up firmly drove him insane.

Bobby seemed to lose it next, tried to calm down when he slowed his thrusts, no longer rough and edgy but more sleek and sensual and Hanbin shivered at the stirs cruising through him.

It felt like Bobby was making love to him, not just a fuck night.

The realization had Hanbin’s heart lurch in his chest and he whimpered, averted his eyes from Bobby’s because he couldn’t handle the emotions rapidly pouring off them.

Bobby nuzzled his cheek before he dropped down “wanna spill in you Hanbin, gonna fill you so—ughh…” Bobby lost his breath as he buried his face in Hanbin’s chest and Hanbin cradled him in, let his hands card through his hair “P-Please…hah… _Bobby_…” Bobby couldn’t contain himself when he broke skin over Hanbin’s collarbone, licked immediately when Hanbin cried from the pain “sorry I’m sorry…” he was totally winded and so done for.

“J-Just let us cum already I can’t anymore Bob—hngg…” Hanbin croaked out, legs falling wider apart because he couldn’t hold them around Bobby anymore.

“Your wish is my command.” Bobby deserved the smack he received “That was such a mood-killer.” But Bobby was smiling at him and he guessed that was enough for him.

“Gotta repair that.” Bobby cheekily said as he hooked both his legs over his shoulders and legit pended him in half when he leaned forward and the thrust followed knocked the breath out of Hanbin but there Bobby was devouring his mouth, pounded his ass so far he felt his balls at his rim.

It was maddening, too good, too painful Hanbin cried for a release as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, Bobby murmured soft reassuring words total opposite to his brutal thrusts and then Hanbin was coming so hard he was screaming Bobby’s name so loud, chest constricted and vision half blacked out as he felt the hot cum slithering down his dick and Bobby still fucking him through it beyond oversensitivity “Ahh—! Bobby please please god—!” Hanbin thrashed underneath him, his body hurt so bad, he couldn’t take the abuse over his nerves not even the pressure over his dick between their bodies.

“So close _baby_ s-so close—” Bobby was a mess, completely wrecked, lost his rhythm in the need for his release, Hanbin unconsciously clenched so hard around his dick and he felt it, the hot spill inside him, Bobby fucked him throughout his orgasm, Hanbin felt his ass dripping even when Bobby still snug inside him.

Hanbin didn’t expect to hear Bobby whimper but he caught the sound in his half passed out state got his heart beating louder than it should, Bobby struggled to gain back his senses, looked worn-out and dizzy and Hanbin was weakly pawing at his cheeks, pulling him down to just lay their lips close in a touch no kiss.

_“You are amazing… did so good Hanbin… so good…”_

Hanbin hugged him, baby-like gesture as they simmered down, Hanbin wanted nothing but sleep, he didn't want to think about his aching body, aching ass, the cum inside him or all the bruises.

Didn’t want to register what his body was feeling or why tears kept pouring out of his eyes, overstimulated and astounded of what descended.

Didn’t want to think about the fact he let Bobby fuck him finally.

Didn’t want to think about the heartache following the next morning, not when Bobby flipped them and he was now splayed over the warm body underneath him, still filled with Bobby.

Hanbin felt the heavy thick blanket draped over them, he felt so content as he tucked his head under Bobby's chin, cheek squishy over his shoulder, it felt so good, _so good_…

Especially when he last felt Bobby’s arms wrap around his back, petting him softly like the final touches he needed so he could surrender to exhaustion.

“I…”

\----

Hanbin stirred later, felt so warm and cozy he snuggled deeper into the body enveloping him, smelled so good and felt so strong, the arms wrapping him.

Realization though decided to hit just then to remind him of everything, his fuck night with Kim Bobby.

Fuck.

Dread cruised through his veins when he pulled a little and looked at Bobby, his sleepy face so much innocent than it could credit the owner.

Hanbin heart drummed in his chest, suddenly terrified as he backed away, silently thanking God he woke up first before Bobby, he tried to sit up but his body felt wrecked, painful in every meaning of the word he winced at each slight move of every muscle.

Felt sticky and dirty, awfully cold within the early hours of the morning, Hanbin thought a warm bath would do before he gets to escape before Bobby wakes up and taunt him about fucking his body all over.

Hanbin felt the awful tight feeling in his chest as he made his way to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom, barely able to give himself a proper shower before he picked up his clothes, a little humid since they were wet but the cold was the last thing in his mind then when he turned around and met Bobby’s confused eyes staring back at him.

“Why are you sneaking like a thief?” Hanbin heart sunk, didn’t expect to get caught like that “Better.”

“That’s not an answer.” Bobby almost snarled at him and Hanbin didn’t get the anger behind the tone, “Yeah at least if I leave now you won’t go around bragging to the whole campus you finally fucked me.”

Fuck you Hanbin you aren’t supposed to tell him that.

“Wha…?” Bobby looked more confused than angry this time and Hanbin was losing it, paranoia, cold and his frantic heart making his temper running shorter by the second.

“Yes Bobby, I’m leaving before you do so you wouldn’t boast about anything to anyone.”

Hanbin made sure he checked the bathrooms where he left the jacket.

He took it before he left.

❄

❅

❆ 

It was weird how Hanbin took it upon himself avoiding Bobby like no tomorrow, for the past few days he walked the campus with his ears hyper-aware of everything around.

Waiting anxiously for the gossip to fly around, Bobby finally got his dick up Hanbin’s ass, Hanbin was waiting to hear about the stories Bobby would tell about him.

He would definitely tell the whole world he was a sensitive bitch he made cum three times in a row until he passed out then left the next morning because what better boost up story for his ego?

Hanbin didn’t get any.

“Have you heard anything about me June?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno… any embarrassing gossip?”

"Like you and Bobby fucked finally? No, I didn't."

“You didn’t?”

“You believe the campus would be this peaceful if such a gossip flew around?”

Good point.

But why?

Maybe Bobby was embarrassed because he left him, I mean, his fling walked out on him, he wouldn’t want to tell the world about it, right?

Or…

No Hanbin knock it off, these scenarios are for the dramas you watch when you ditch your homework, not for realities like yours.

He is the infamous fuckboy Bobby.

❄

❅

❆ 

It was January; New Year passed already but Hanbin didn’t enjoy it as much.

Bobby was nowhere around him.

He wanted that but it hurt.

It hurt that all his assumptions made true when Bobby pulled away after that night; instead of telling him he was wrong, prove him he was wrong; he silently ended all of their tag game.

No more teasing, no more pining; Bobby wouldn’t meet his eyes and wouldn’t look his way.

As if Hanbin never existed in his life before; they had nothing to begin with, Hanbin shouldn’t feel bad about it, it wasn’t like they were boyfriends or dated but… he was right.

He was just one of his fuck candidates, Hanbin told him he wouldn’t be one and Bobby let him go.

Just like that.

Bobby didn't see him as more; he didn't try seeking him as someone... close… special.

It hurt…

Hanbin thought Bobby would magically confess after he told him everything that night but he didn’t and he felt cold.

So cold.

January was biting even with a couple wool shirts and muffler, a whole jacket on top and gloves, he was still cold.

Fuck winter it was about time it ended and allowed some warm spring to come in; also spare him his numb endings.

He kicked snow with his boots as he made his way early morning through the white campus, everyone must be asleep still but he had to go early and study for another of his retakes because he was too sulky to study for it and failed miserably.

He stood by the bus stop waiting, jumping on his feet to keep away from freezing, it wasn’t like the library was that far he could walk for five minutes but he was lazy and cold as fuck.

But then “That’s my jacket.” Shit.

"No, it is not." Hanbin crossed his arms over his chest when Bobby stood beside him, stubbornly refusing to meet his eyes.

God, it was the first time he didn't get to see Bobby that long and dammit his heart shouldn't be beating that loud over his presence.

“It is fucking mine it is even much bigger than you.” Hanbin for once didn’t like the heat enveloping him because he was so embarrassed he wanted to hide in his skin. The jacket truly swallowed him.

He also liked the fact it did.

“And what about it.” Hanbin scowled persistently, giving a side glare for Bobby before he let a loud ‘Hmph!’

"Yeah, I want my jacket back now give it to me." Bobby tried reaching for it and Hanbin jumped couple feet away, not from the touch but he was deadpanned on protecting the jacket at all costs.

Well, he didn’t expect their first encounter after that night to be like this.

“Nope, no, forget about having it back.” Then he suddenly sprinted away from Bobby while sticking his tongue out at him like a child, Bobby looked dumbfounded at his childish behavior “Fuck you Kim Hanbin!!!”

“I will take good care of it! Bye!” Hanbin threw him the middle finger before he sprinted away, almost slipping on ice but still ran away.

❄

❅

❆ 

What was an embarrassment? Hanbin didn't know such a thing.

Not when he wore Bobby’s jacket almost daily because winter became merciless.

Not when Bobby nagged him three-four times more for the jacket.

Not when Junhoe made it his full-time job to taunt him over said jacket.

Winter was the coldest by January and February, he might return it by the end of march but march was so fucking far away and he wasn’t about to give up said jacket any time soon.

.

"It is the warmest piece in my closet, happy now? Fuck off." Hanbin snapped when Bobby nagged him for the thousandth time why he was fighting so hard over the god forsaken jacket.

His ass of a friend also told Bobby that he wore it when he went to sleep as well because his blankets weren’t warm enough for him, he couldn’t help it their dormitories had the poorest heating system to ever exist.

It was his fault, he should have known better Bobby would take this golden chance to make fun of him like no tomorrow. The humiliation.

He didn’t find it in him to scowl at his ass friend as he sat under the scrutinizing eyes of Bobby and his mischievous grin.

So he did the unexpected, he tore the piece of clothes off and threw it in his face to the shock of Bobby then stormed off the cafeteria, way to be dramatic Hanbin now everyone was looking at the scene.

❄

❅

❆ 

It was another party when Hanbin felt like getting laid for the night, half-drunk as he roamed the place, another party of Chanwoo's and it was as crazy as it always been.

He just needed a girl to take home, more like his dorm.

All made to shambles when Hanbin saw Bobby in the hallway making out with a one, fuck you Hanbin.

Hanbin hated how he probably looked dumbstruck and hurt over the scenery when it probably happened countless times before and he knew so much about them.

This was another not-so-friendly reminder why you Hanbin, shouldn’t trust any shit falling off that motherfucker’s mouth.

He wants you as another fling, you knew that all along, why act surprised? Why look back into his eyes with your hurt ones?

Hanbin heard the call of his name when he turned around to flee the place, tried his best to hide away from the man following after him, why was he following? Leave me the fuck alone!

Hanbin entered a room but there was a couple fucking and he cursed before moving on fast to the next one, he was about to shut the door but Bobby stuck a foot and got in after him.

“What do you want?!” Hanbin bellowed in fury as he turned around to look at Bobby in pure hatred.

“You.” Was he serious? Hanbin laughed sarcastically “Your fucking fling is probably fuming out there in the hallway.” Words were as much sarcastic and Bobby winced.

“She had it coming.” Bobby said stonily and Hanbin scoffed “So what? Get the fuck off my face.”

He told him to fuck off but why was he walking towards him, closer and closer "Dun' wanna'." Bobby advanced more and Hanbin had to take steps back, his heart suddenly hyperaware of the situation and he wanted to hide within his skin.

“I’m not about to replace your fling tonight.” Words were strong, unlike the shakes of Hanbin’s hands or the steps he was still taking back.

Hanbin flinched when his back touched the cold surface of the wall behind him “Sure about that Bin?” Bobby took one last step before he let his weight fall over Hanbin’s, heavy and hot.

All ruined with the smell of alcohol in his breath Hanbin had to push at his chest to free himself.

He wasn’t about to get fucked drunk then get thrown away.

Not by Bobby.

Hanbin was mad, so fucking mad.

"Yeah, I'm sure now fuck off—" Hanbin couldn't finish when Bobby grabbed his face with both calloused hands and kissed him so deep, Hanbin pushed at his chest, hitting him but he was also moaning over the tongue on his own and the hot wet mouth sucking his.

He closed his eyes shut, hands clutched to Bobby’s turtleneck shirt, no longer knew he was pushing him or pulling him when he felt his knees buckle and he had to hold on to something.

He whined when no air remained in his lungs and he couldn't hold on to the kiss anymore.

It wasn’t like he didn’t taste this kiss before, but he craved it so fucking bad because heck, no one kissed him the way Bobby did back then, no one fucked him the same.

Hanbin had to clutch his hands through Bobby’s curls roughly to tilt his head and kiss back as thirsty.

God, it felt so good and when Bobby groaned he almost lost it, one two three? How many devouring kisses they shared then? Hanbin whimpered when Bobby bit his swollen lip and that snapped some sense into his head and he immediately pushed at Bobby forcefully.

Said man too out of it when he stumbled back a few feet, not expecting Hanbin to shove him away, Hanbin's eyes were dilated and he was panting breathless, lips so red as he tried to hold in some lungsful.

“No Bobby, stay away from me.” Hanbin put hands in front of him in defense and fuck the hurt look in Bobby’s eyes, he had no right to look hurt just because a fling refused him, fuck his pride even if wounded Hanbin would be much more hurt with a heartbreak when he would wake to an empty bed later.

“Why? I don’t understand Hanbin.” Hanbin shook his head, heart too loud in his ears, he needed to calm down “Bobby I’m not a fucknight, I’m not someone you sleep around with then abandon soon after simply because you couldn’t keep or commit to.” Bobby looked confused at him and Hanbin was reminded once again why he shouldn’t be here or why he should be mad.

“But you were the one who left that morning!!” Bobby snapped angrily, Hanbin almost flinched at the resonating yell “you fuckin’ hypocrite!”

“Because I do have feelings! I also get hurt, I’m already attached to your warmth and I’m not about to get attached to all of you!” Shameful, Hanbin never felt this weak shit before.

“You would have left if I didn’t, I would let you fuck me again but you will leave later and brag to the whole campus you got me pended.” Hanbin clenched his fists tight, saying the words out loud was humiliating but it was better if Bobby realized his mistake, needed Bobby to understand and back off him.

“I don’t want to be known as one of your sluts, I’m not one and I will never be one.”

Then Bobby laughed, a humorless one, out of context and almost chilling, no, it was definitely chilling like a midnight winter breeze “you think this is all about you?” Bobby tilted his head, a scary glint to his eyes despite the lazy grin dancing on his lips.

Hanbin wasn’t used to this Bobby, never dealt him like this and he fought the urge to step back in what he didn’t want to admit, fright “big-headed conceited asshole, you fear getting your heart hurt? Maybe stop hurting others’ in return.”

And then he was out of the door, more like stormed out, what just happened?

How much damage was done…?

Did he hurt Bobby in the process of trying to protect himself from getting…hurt?

Hanbin downed another shot, the night had gone too long, it wasn’t planning on ending and alcohol wasn’t helping at all in lessening his nagging ridiculous thoughts.

People were acting stupid, some vomiting and some stuff were getting smashed on random drunken accidents because dumb people were hammering themselves more than they could handle.

Music was too loud for his boiling headache when some girl dragged him behind her, wow, he was sitting in a circle of random people playing the stupid game of truth or dare.

To top it all, Bobby was right in front of him, staring with the coldest eyes he ever received from him, despite that he still couldn’t break the contact, couldn’t hear anything as if his surroundings went deaf, couldn’t even feel the girl not so subtly touching him throughout the game.

What were they playing again?

“Truth or dare Bobby.”

“Truth.”

Hanbin didn’t notice the sly looks everyone shared, not when he couldn’t avert his eyes from Bobby’s terrifying ones, Bobby didn’t look away either.

“So you finally hooked up with Kim Hanbin?”

Bobby’s expressions were as stoic but Hanbin felt dread fill him up, it showed with his dilated wide eyes, held his breath as he waited for his sickening answer “does it matter that much?”

The answer was as if pointed at him more than the rest and Hanbin frowned, “it’s a truth.” Some girl said in annoyance.

“Then give me a dare.” Bobby nonchalantly replied and the rest eyed him irritatingly, but still they couldn’t say much because who would open a mouth in front of Kim Bobby?

No one did, he lead them not the opposite “kiss the one you want the most in this circle.”

Hanbin knew, they were doing this on purpose, they wanted a slip so they could spread their disgusting gossips around, anything for a drama and Hanbin prayed Bobby wouldn’t fall for it.

But who was he to pray, he never did that’s why there was Bobby standing in front of him, eyeing him down when he leaned to level their eyes, Hanbin bit his lips as he held his breath, heart beat harder than it ever did before, he hated how he was close to trembling at the extreme stare and narrowing space in between.

Bobby grabbed his face with both hands as he pushed him back and buried his tongue in his mouth in a really rigorous kiss, Bobby straddled his lap as he kneeled on the couch Hanbin was sitting on, pushed Hanbin back more on the cushions as he bit his lips, sucked them and ran his tongue in even when Hanbin was trying to make him stop, squirming and clutching to Bobby’s chest.

He was in flames, he couldn’t breathe even when Bobby pulled off, couldn’t open his eyes but felt Bobby’s kisses trail down ghostly down his cheek and chin to mouth on his jawline, Hanbin was shaking, not helping he was hyperaware of the eyes prodding around them, bet they filmed this.

He shouldn’t panic, he was about to, he just knew it, which was why he couldn’t let go of Bobby’s shirt in his small fists, Bobby was the only thing grounding him at the excruciating moment.

Bobby burrowed his face in his neck and he breathed, a deep inhale before he kissed his way up and when he reached his ear, he whispered “push me away.”

It was an order, an unnerving one despite the sullen smile he could feel in his tone “push me so you would show everyone, you are not my slut.” Bobby nudged him with his nose tauntingly, Hanbin took a sharp breath at the cruel words, fists so tight when Bobby dug his fingers deeper into his face, as if urging him to comply with the words.

But no, Hanbin didn’t want this, why didn’t he? This was a rare chance to prove the cowards surrounding them that he wasn’t a cheap fuck for the man kneeling on top of his lap.

But that meant…

‘… you fear getting your heart hurt? Maybe stop hurting others’ in return’

Hanbin was stupid, he sure was because if not, he wouldn’t be sneaking his hands to wrap his fingers around Bobby’s neck and he definitely wouldn’t be kissing him like this, sucking his skin and mouthing on his throat.

Alcohol, yes it was alcohol.

Tomorrow he would blame it on the liquor filling his veins and he would prove to Bobby he wasn’t about to throw him under the bus just to come out of it unscratched alone.

If they fall, they fall together.

He was fucking stupid. 

Hanbin let his back sink in the sofa as he pulling Bobby towards him, the searing kiss was insane, more intense under the ogling eyes and with a shocked Bobby, it took the man a moment to comprehend before he was devouring Hanbin’s moans in his open mouth.

The heated moment was broken when someone awkwardly told them to get a room if they wanted to keep on sucking faces, Bobby pulled back to meet Hanbin’s hazy eyes and blushing cheeks.

“Not today.” Bobby stood up “need more drink.”

And he was gone.

He hoped this harsh winter would end soon…

❄

❅

❆ 

As if the gods above making joke of his existence, next week was announced to have a drastic drop in temperature, he looked up at the sky with judgmental eyes, narrowing them to slits “Thanks for the great consideration up there.” He glowered as he stomped his feet through the snow, looking like a snowman himself with the amount of layers he was wearing.

He looked like absolute shit, so ugly covered in all the mismatched pieces he was sporting for little warmth, fuck you Bobby.

As if on cue he saw Bobby wearing the warmest jacket in the world, talking to his friends happily there.

That was Donghyuk and Junhoe. Traitors, Hanbin fumed on his way to classes.

After that dreadful make out session in front of their colleagues, a kind of funny gossip flew around with their video, Hanbin laughed.

Bitterly. 

He and Kim Bobby were dating.

Like for god’s sake they barely interacted in college grounds and if they ever did, they would be bickering and cursing each other like they were pure nemesis.

Which was why Hanbin straight out told Bobby they shouldn’t interact until the rumor flies by, Bobby looked at him like he was so fucking stupid but he was blushing and honestly just wanted to ran for his life.

Because the proposition that there might be some reciprocated feelings involved in between suddenly flustered him so much.

Which was why kept running away from Bobby with his bitchy face, it couldn’t help how everyone was expecting something to happen between and Bobby’s jealous ass fans sending him daggers even if they only happened with a ‘hi’

Ridicules.

Anyways, Hanbin was struggling to move with the amount of clothes he was sporting.

Bobby had the audacity to muffle a laugh when he saw him in class, Hanbin returned the favor with a middle finger before he sat at one of the front seats.

He didn’t know why after the laugh he felt cautious of his looks even though Bobby muttered a silent ‘cute’ when passing him, so he took a couple layers off and his huge scarf, felt the chills but decided he better suck it up than look like a clown.

He kept shivering and fidgeting in his seat, blowing his hands to warm them up when the teacher would turn his back.

By the time lectures ended Hanbin was sneezing.

Great.

Hanbin was stuffing his lockers with his books so he could leave when he felt someone press against him, big hands rubbing his arms up and down and by the hoarse rumbles vibrating from the body behind him, he knew it was _Bobby_.

Hanbin cursed himself when he let a small moan out at the heat seeping through the touches, felt his body slump against the man behind him when the movement slowed down dangerously.

He felt dizzy and he sneezed again, “Get off me,” words were so feeble, Bobby didn’t indulge him when he laid a hand over his forehead “You are burning.”

"I'm not." Hanbin slapped the hand away before he turned around, didn't meet Bobby's worried eyes when he fell forward in his arms, curling into his warm chest and Bobby frowned more "you are falling sick."

“I’m fine…” Hanbin mumbled as he nuzzled in more, Bobby’s hands still rubbing his arms to warm him up.

“I will take you home.” Bobby held him with one arm around his back and closed the locker with the other.

"No, you won't." Hanbin pushed at his chest rather roughly, he hated the hurt look on Bobby's face when he turned around to leave, yelling at Bobby not to try anything funny.

He was so out of it he didn’t notice Bobby followed him all the way to the dorms.

❅

The next few days were the worst, felt lightheaded and scorching hot, his body set on fire he was sweating through his clothes.

He almost fainted in the hallway, curse him but why did Bobby of all people catch him? He wanted to curl up against him right then and there but some criticizing eyes from fellow students and infuriating whispers made him push Bobby away once more.

❅

Junhoe was fretting about him but Hanbin told him two more lectures and he would run back home.

Those two lectures were hell, legit hell because he was burning he was tearing piece after piece of clothes and by the end of his lectures, Hanbin was buffing hot breathes, left only in a light shirt and his cotton black pants.

He laid his head down on the desk, felt everyone walking past him, soon he let a relieved inhale when the hall was empty, his head could get a rest from the constant buzz inside it.

He didn’t know how long he spent snoozing there, didn’t feel the vibrations of his phone under the many layers of discarded clothes on the seat beside him.

He felt someone tap him awake but his eyes felt too heavy, he heard Bobby’s voice, he also heard Junhoe, he couldn’t make any sense of it because he felt like his whole body about to explode in lava from the sweltering heat.

Hanbin woke up in his room, wrapped in Bobby's jacket and covered with many blankets, he even recognized Junhoe's tiger-printed blanket laying on top of the rest.

His heart was beating out of his chest, despite the sickness eating him inside out, he felt happy tingles bricking his insides.

Especially when Jinhwan knocked at his door, he hadn’t seen him in so long he immediately threw himself at him, even when Jinhwan was scolding him for neglecting himself to such extent, Hanbin was happy and humming over the smaller guy as he dragged him back to his nest of blankets, tagging him under and cuddled for the rest of the night.

The hot chocolate Jinhwan brought for him was abandoned cold over the nightstand.

❄

❅

❆ 

Hanbin wanted to heal, to get better but the weather was a motherfucker kept on getting worse and worse and his descending state of wellbeing wasn’t exactly helping in any way.

Not when the electricity was cut off after a storm hit their campus, roads were blocked and grounds were covered with several inches of white frost.

Classes were canceled for the next two days, it wasn’t like Hanbin would be able to walk out there anyway with his beautiful state of health.

Hanbin curled over himself, it was one in the morning, he wouldn’t be able to go out and sneak into Jinhwan’s room or Junhoe’s in the other building.

Everything was dark and the storm was making some terrifying sounds that averted his attention from the cold, he wondered if his window would break under all that falling ice.

Hanbin tried distracting himself with some music but his battery was about to die down so he closed it, left alone in eerily darkness.

He could hear the ticks of the clock and it was spurring his panic, he tried to breathe but he felt too hot, too cold, he was sweating and panting hard, head like dissolving smoke felt too light.

Hanbin rocked in his curled form over the bed, taking the blankets off made him cold, covering himself with them made him so hot.

He was about to yell in frustration when the door knocked and he did scream in terror, who the fuck would knock over the fucking door at two in the fucking morning in stormy weather.

But then he heard the quiet ‘it’s me’ and he knew it was him.

Bobby.

For a moment he freaked out because he thought the guy must be in trouble to seek him this late, also freaked out because he looked like shit and his room didn’t look any better.

But again the lights were out and Hanbin tried to convince himself that was enough to open the door for the man.

Bobby was standing there with two pillows and a blanket dragged behind him.

Was that winnie the pooh strangled in his biceps? 

“Heh?”

“Sleepover?”

“Heh…?” Hanbin looked dumbfounded at him, kinda lost why Bobby was at his door amidst this bizarre night.

"No for real what are you doing here?" Hanbin opened the door wider for him before he retreated to his bed, under the countless layers, Bobby used his phone light to navigate in, smiling sheepishly at Hanbin "Figured sick you would be troubled for the night."

Hanbin felt the twist in his guts, especially when Bobby spread his blanket on top of the mess, pushing Hanbin a little to scoot under the covers.

"You didn't have to bother…" Hanbin was lost on what to say, wasn't used to straightforward genuine gestures from Bobby of all people "But I wanted to, it is extra cold today with no heaters and you already sporting an annoying fever." Bobby was laying on his back staring at the ceiling, bed too small for two grown-up men Hanbin took that as an excuse to press against Bobby's side, resting his chin over Bobby's shoulder.

“You will catch my germs y’know.”

"As long as we don't fuck then we are good." Bobby really had to say that cheekily Hanbin was blushing "Bold of you to assume I would let you fuck this body again." In contrast to the words, Hanbin's arm sneaked to hold Bobby around the waist and Bobby hummed.

"Would you leave your dorm room the next morning if I fucked you here?" Bobby turned on his side to meet Hanbin's eyes, Bobby's abandoned phone lighting the room with the spotlight he kept on.

Hanbin saw the seriousness in Bobby’s eyes, no cheeky smiles or playful tones “I won’t let you—!” Hanbin couldn’t finish the words when Bobby took his mouth by surprise, kissed him so hard with a tight grip over his neck to keep him from pulling away and Hanbin was moaning when he ran short on air, clutching Bobby’s shirt so tight.

Bobby let him off a little but still laid separated open-mouthed kisses on his plump lips.

Bobby’s grip let loose when he drew back a bit to meet Hanbin’s hazy eyes and panting red lips, thumb rubbing circles over his cheek, hot flushed cheek.

Hanbin didn’t know why he felt so exposed under the stare, so shy he couldn’t resist a single kiss even if he wanted, laid open so vulnerable in front of Bobby.

Hanbin reached forward to hide in Bobby’s chest, tucking his head under Bobby’s, he was trembling for some reason, he could blame it on his sickness but he knew it was something else much different.

"But you were the one who left me that morning." Bobby whispered, Hanbin could swear that was a kiss over his hair, "we going back again to that topic…?"

“you truly believe I would… expose you to everyone…” Hanbin heard the disappointment in Bobby’s voice, he felt ashamed when he definitely shouldn’t, Bobby was an infamous playboy it was given to fear… _falling for him_.

“You made it obvious…”

“When?”

“With all the people you slept around with, what makes me any different? I felt like I was a dare for you, like I… I don’t know, I felt cheap if I gave up myself to you then everyone would start calling me your slut,” Hanbin absentmindedly ran his thumb on his chest as he confessed feebly. 

“The fuck?” Bobby tried meeting his eyes but Hanbin wouldn’t. 

“Yeah plus all the people betting on us, said if I would let you fuck me, well, they said it in much more degrading ways.” Hanbin’s voice wavered a bit and Bobby let him talk it out, didn’t interrupt him when he listened intently. 

“And I did let you… and I… liked it which scared me, I wasn’t ready for you to trash me in front of everyone.” Hanbin peaked up at him with unguarded stares. 

“I would never do that what the fuck?” Bobby snapped at him, felt ignited by the way Hanbin was laying everything in an absurd way especially the way Hanbin was painting him like some kind of rotten trash, just what did he think he was?

“You never bothered to tell me you wouldn’t…” Hanbin averted his eyes from Bobby’s furied ones, yes he definitely felt ashamed now that saying it out loud made them seem really foolish, he truly painted Bobby as the most horrible person to ever exist. 

“Because I didn’t even know you were thinking about me this way?” Like hell he would know Hanbin looked at him this awfully. 

“I… I just needed to be more than a fuckbody for you.”

“You are!”

“Don’t yell hey…” Hanbin pressed a hand to his chest, as if the small touch would do the magic and calm him a bit but Bobby didn’t as he sat up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair “but this is crazy I’m actually really angry, just how awful you think I am?”

“You wouldn’t wanna know that.” Hanbin cracked a cheeky smile and that broke the invisible tension in the air, Bobby let a deliberate sigh, “fuck you,” Bobby smacked him lightly on the head “okay I might really wanna fuck you right now, and actually stay the day after with you in bed just to prove your nonsense wrong, also talk random shit and laze around until afternoon, maybe fuck you a second round—”

"Okay, pervert stop right there." Hanbin laid a hand on Bobby's mouth and Bobby licked it, Hanbin wasn't fazed "how are my germs?"

“Tasty.” Bobby took a finger in his mouth and sucked it, “you nasty, god.” Hanbin pulled his hand off to slap his face jokingly “did you just slap me in the face?” Bobby exclaimed dramatically as he laid an offended hand over his cheek.

“Because you are a bitch and deserve it.” Hanbin shrugged, tried hard not to break into laughter but Bobby beat him to it, “will show you who the bitch here.”

Bobby pushed him to the mattress, pinned him down as he kissed him on the lips, hands slowly trailing down and Hanbin shivered but moment ruined when Bobby was tickling him, Bobby was kissing Hanbin’s laugh as the guy thrashed, sounds filled the room so beautiful as Bobby chased after Hanbin’s mouth.

It was such a random moment Hanbin did least expect at all. 

If you are wondering, they didn’t fuck that night.

Bobby spent the next couple hours littering Hanbin with soft kisses, “you lost count.”

"I lost it after fifty-something kiss, I'm too sick and exhausted for your sappy shit lemme sleep now." Hanbin whined and Bobby laid another kiss over his plump lips "fifty-five."

“See, you are still counting.” Bobby beamed at him and Hanbin couldn’t help the tired smile painting his lips, sun already rising and they are still in Bobby’s random shit, Hanbin decided no words would cut it off as he climbed on top of Bobby and settled in, humming in contentment when heartbeats met his ear pressed over Bobby’s chest.

“Y’know, that day I woke up half paralyzed—” Bobby tried to object but the way Hanbin nuzzled in the crook of his neck like a kitty with soft humming, Bobby decided he could get used to Hanbin’s weight on top of him.

“Brat.”

“Ouch-!”

Bobby deserved the pinch he received then.

❆

—Bonus—

❆

“I saw Bobby wrapping Hanbin in a bear hug this morning.”

“What about it Junhoe?”

“Well, they were doing it in front of people, and they kinda kissed too.”

“Why are you acting like no one was expecting this shit for years now?”

“Well, actually I have no answer for that Dong.”

And as if on cue both Bobby and Hanbin sneezed at the same time before Hanbin pulled a stash of tissues probably half the packet at home, and whipped Bobby’s nose with it.

It was such a cute gesture until Hanbin scrunched the tissue and threw it in his face, stuck his tongue out before he made a run for it.

Bobby was supposed to run after him but he stood there staring at him with the most lovesick look on his face.

“Whipped…”

“So fucking whipped.”

❆

Bobby kept staring until Hanbin turned around, not expecting Bobby’s eyes on him, his cheeks coated themselves in adorable pink, Bobby wiped a smile for him as he held his arms wide open, an invitation for Hanbin to bury himself in his warm embrace.

Hanbin did, he ran to him, almost tackling them both to the frosted ground but Bobby caught the laughing dork in his arms, Hanbin sneaking his arms under the buffed jacket “so warm,” he rubbed his face over his chest and Bobby didn’t know when he would get used to the frantic beats of his heart… the silly words, softest touches, bizarre gestures, everything about the boy in his arms made it alive, made his heart beat faster and faster and faster— “I love you.”

Silence.

It was a rather not so quiet place with some background noises but it felt deafening for both of them, unlike the words ringing in their ears so thunderous.

Bobby not regretting it, Hanbin still yet to let them sink in as he pulled back to meet Bobby’s eyes, eyes dilated and mouth a gap, hands holding feebly to Bobby’s shirt at his waist.

Fucking adorable.

“I love you.”

The comical way Hanbin covered his red cheeks with both gloved hands, Bobby cracked a ridiculous laugh and Hanbin was stuttering.

He was and it was those little things about him that made it worth repeating the words over and over and over agai—“I love you yeah.”

“… y-you do?” Hanbin wanted to slap himself at how stupid that sounded, he wanted to feel embarrassed but he was already blushing enough, his heart was palpitating he feared it would stop but Bobby loved him.

Loved him.

He said he loved him.

“I love you.”

He said it again.

Fuck.

As if his head about to explode in flames Hanbin shouted at him “asshole! You ain’t supposed to say it so out of sudden like this!”

Yup that’s definitely his Hanbin, he might actually think something was wrong with his head if he didn’t get such a reaction which only made Bobby laugh louder, the younger boy pacing around in the snow holding his cheeks as he tried to register the magical words.

“You love this asshole though—” Bobby couldn’t finish when Hanbin interrupted him.

“Fuck I do! I love you! I love you so much! This shitty _white winter_ is pretty because I love you!” Hanbin was a few feet further away thanks to his pacing, people around them snapped their attention and stopped to see or better hear Hanbin’s shouted confession. 

Bobby’s eyes widened at the flustered boy still yelling “you think I would step into the snow willingly if there wasn’t you? You think I would play in this freezing weather, in this freakin’ frost, would get myself numb and sick? Because I love you! You warm and you make shitty winter a pretty place for me!”

Hanbin was panting by the end of his sudden outburst, blushed when he noticed the people around them cooing at him, throwing encouragement as if he was doing something heroic by confessing like this.

He averted his eyes back to Bobby, the astonishment on his face and the blush matching his own, he bet their hearts were beating in the same tone.

“I would take that…” Bobby didn’t recognize his hoarse voice, how fragile it sounded to his own ears, “I will take that ridiculous confession,” Bobby took a step towards him, feet sinking in few centimeters of ice, “this is so you,” Bobby laughed as he kept padding towards him “this is exactly why… I love you.”

Bobby held his face in both hands and kissed him, chaste and sweet.

“My boy, my Hanbin.”

❆

**Author's Note:**

> So how y'all found this one, I can actually write fluff with light angst lmao :3 would love to hear from you~ had written this for a couple of months now but wanted to post it exactly on Dec1 at the start of the cold season~


End file.
